everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Ember's Profiles and List of Wikis
This page has both all of Ember's past and current Profiles (and one by Blake) as well as the Avatars I used, and a list of Wikis she's joined. Italics are what is automatically put on profile and it is also automatically capitalized. Normal text is what I wrote. On every profile except Blake's I put October 6 for my birthday (I WAS BORN ON October 6). Profiles First My first profile had the Ty Lee Avatar, it wasn't based on anything and was mostly just a normal and of joke-ish fun thing, not even for a role play. Fangirl111 aka Ember I LIVE IN none of your business! MY OCCUPATION IS (I can't remember what I had here, but I think it was) Fangirling! (or) Being a Fangirl! I AM a girl! (It's in the name!) Second My second one had the Yin and Yang Avatar and was inspired by Legend of the Dragon, where I would role play as the Guardian of Yin and Yang. Fangirl111 aka Ember I LIVE IN the Temple of Yin and Yang MY OCCUPATION IS Guardian of Yin and Yang I AM a girl! (It's in the name!) (I can't remember if that's what I had, but I think it was.) Third During the time of my third Profile I used three Avatars. This one was special to me and I still love it. Fangirl111 aka Ember, Princess of the Fallen Kingdom I LIVE IN (I can't remember what I had, but I think it was) the Castle within my Dreams MY OCCUPATION IS (again, it's been so long I can't even remember, but I think it was) a Fangirl and Princess of the Fallen Kingdom I AM (I can't remember but I think it was still) a girl! (It's in the name!) Fire_Heart.jpg Ember_Mclain.png Crescent_comic_4.jpg Blake's Profile For the time I was gone, Blake had a profile too. Fangirl111 aka Blake (until Ember returns) I LIVE IN the Darkest Yin and the Brightest Yang Temple (LOTD) (He did not put his birthday) MY OCCUPATION IS Guardian of Yang (LOTD) Guardian of Calmness (ROTG) I AM awesome! XD Fourth I didn't put anything on my Profile and I used sixteen Avatars. Ember_EQ.png Skywise avatar.png Jinx_(2).jpg 150px-5952365_png.jpg Hannah_ava.png Serenity_avatar.png Serenity_tranparent_avatar.png Hannah Demon Avatar.jpg Hannah avatar 12 (2).png Yo's sis avatar.png 5952365 png.jpg London avatar.png Kenta.png Kenta.jpg Deadmanshiro avatar.png Aki avatar.jpg Now It's mostly a joke but I think it's funny and I like it. When I had Aki Honda as my avatar it's so ironic I could cry XD I had Aki as my avatar with my old profile (which had nothing) and this one. Fangirl111 aka Ember I LIVE IN The Internet ;U; MY OCCUPATION IS Being The Boss :P I AM The Queen Bee XD Aki avatar.jpg opal 2.png List of Wikis This is a list of Wikis I have joined, this is mostly here just so I can keep track, and most of them I don't contribute on. Listed from most to least important and contributed on. Some Wikis may not be listed, like Community Central, or ones that are unimportant and I only edited once and things like that. *Rise of the Guardians Wiki (First Wiki I joined aka my Home Wiki, Rollback, Moderator (Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator) and Chat Moderator) *Legend of the Dragon Wiki (Third Home Wiki, Admin and Bureaucrat (which means all other rights as well, by default: Rollback, Chat Moderator and Moderator (Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator)) *This Wiki (Everything At Once Wiki) (Fifth Home Wiki, Founder (which means all rights, by default: Admin, Bureaucrat, Rollback, Chat Moderator and Moderator (Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator)) *Rise of the Guardians Role Play Wiki (Second Home Wiki, Admin (which means a few other Rights by default as well: Rollback, Chat Moderator and Moderator (Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator))) *FernGully Wiki (Fourth Home Wiki, Admin and Bureaucrat (which means all other rights as well, by default: Rollback, Chat Moderator and Moderator (Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator)) *Serenity Wiki (Sixth Home Wiki, Founder (which means all rights, by default: Admin, Bureaucrat, Rollback, Chat Moderator and Moderator (Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator)) *Disney Princess Wiki (Seventh Home Wiki, Admin and Bureaucrat (which means all other rights as well, by default: Rollback, Chat Moderator and Moderator (Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator)) *ElfQuest Wiki (Eighth Home Wiki, Admin and Bureaucrat (which means all other rights as well, by default: Rollback, Chat Moderator and Moderator (Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator)) *The Aristocats Wiki (Ninth Home Wiki, Admin and Bureaucrat (which means all other rights as well, by default: Rollback, Chat Moderator and Moderator (Discussions Moderator and Content Moderator)) *ParaNorman Wiki *Danny Phantom Wiki *The Lion King Wiki *Disney Wiki *Spiderwick Chronicles Wiki *Avatar Wiki Category:Made by Ember (User:Fangirl111) Category:Pictures